Yax
Yax is a male yak and a minor character in Zootopia. He is the owner of The Mystic Spring Oasis. Official Bio :"Yax the Yak is the most enlightened, laid-back bovine in Zootopia. When Judy Hopps is on a case, Yax is full of revealing insights. He is very modest." Physical Appearance Yax is a tall, lanky yak with dirty brown fur. He has a "mane" of thick hair that surrounds his head, out of which poke two curved horns. Yax wears nothing except a beaded necklace, two gold bangles and flowers in his hair. He has gray hooves, a dark nose and buckteeth. Role in the Film Yax is first seen near the middle of the film when Judy and Nick enter The Mystic Spring Oasis. He is loudly meditating and Judy tries in vain to get his attention for several seconds, before finally yelling, which breaks Yax's concentration. He then looks down, sees Judy, and mistaking her for a child, tells her that they have enough Bunny Scout cookies. Judy corrects him and introduces herself, then asks if he has lately seen Emmitt Otterton. Yax sneezes loudly and replies that he hasn't seen Otterton in several weeks, but offers to take them to Otterton's yoga instructor. He walks over to the door, revealing that he is completely nude, much to Judy's horror; Yax explains that they are a Naturalist club and Nick tells Judy that anyone can be anything, including being naked. Yax then leads them through the Oasis and approaches an elephant leading a yoga class, introducing her as Nangi. He then attempts to question Nangi about Otterton, but the elephant doesn't remember him, responding to Yax's questions only with "No." Luckily, Yax recalls everything about Otterton's last visit and unknowingly gives Judy plenty of helpful information, including Otterton's license plate number. Yax is seen again during the credits dancing at Gazelle's concert. Role in Literature Judy Hopps and the Missing Jumbo-Pop While not having an actual role in the book, Yax is seen at The Mystic Spring Oasis as Judy Hopps and Ernie pass on the Zootopia Express. Trivia *According to The Art of Zootopia, to make Yax and other members of the naturalist club look more convincing, Disney animators added little bits of debris into their fur. *Yax is the only yak ever seen in the film. * Yax's name is never spoken in the film.Zootopia/Transcript *According to the script for the film, Yax's name was originally going to be "Yax The Hippie Yak".Zootopia Script Quotes * "Ohm..." * "Ohhh, you know I'm gonna hit the pause button right there, cause we're all good on Bunny Scout cookies." * "Yeah, some mammals say the naturalist's life is weird. But you know what I say is weird? Clothes on animals!" * "As you can see, Nangi's an elephant, so she'll totally remember everything." * "Hey, Nangi! These dudes have some questions about Emmitt the Otter." * "Remember that, Nangi?" * "Told you Nangi has a mind like a steel trap. I wish I had a memory like an elephant." Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Naturalists Category:Males Category:Prey Category:Supporting Characters Category:Business Owners Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Adults